


The Last Supper

by secretanonymous



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Hansel and Gretel Elements, Hiccups, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, References to Drugs, Tenth Doctor Era, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretanonymous/pseuds/secretanonymous
Summary: Lost in a blizzard, the Doctor seeks shelter from an older woman to escape the cold.  But there's something wrong with this picture, and he's not sure he could get out of it.Belly kink fic.  Don't like?  Don't read.CW for being drugged, under the influence, etc.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaaack, because once again I bring you an old weight gain fic. This used to have a completely different format, where it was obvious that it was intended to be for fetish things only, but this is more story-driven than anything. But don't be disappointed, it's still got similar themes. It's not as implied as the others, but it's got some surprises. I should mention that a lot of these fics were written for others, so I had to change a lot of details in order to make it to my liking. Think of this story as kind of a Hansel and Gretel ;D A darker Hansel and Gretel, but the shoe still fits.

Another blizzard was the last thing the Doctor wanted. After at least 12 hours out in the cold and away from Rose, without the TARDIS and completely lost in the dead of winter on an alien planet, he strode onward with his coat wrapped around his tired body. He wished he had another form of warmth, and despite his bypass system and his ability to adapt to colder climates more efficiently than his companion, it wasn’t doing him much good with the snow battering at his skin and clothes. He was freezing, hungry, and wanted nothing but sleep. Most importantly, he wanted to find shelter. And find his way back to Rose. 

He was worried about her the most. The cold felt on their current planet visit was capable of dropping to below-freezing temperatures, but he was at least thankful she was wearing a heavy winter coat. The last time he saw her she was with the locals, and somehow when a storm brewed as he tried to get everyone to safety, he managed to drift away from them and was caught in nature’s fury. 

He knew he was on the verge of freezing to death and had no clue where he was with the snow blocking most of his vision of the landscape. He didn’t expect such awful weather when he wanted to attend the Snowflake Festival with his companion, which celebrated the planet’s first day of the winter equinox. Then again, at that point in history, he was expecting some of the planet’s climate to start changing after a steady 1000-year warming period. Of course, he had to come at a time when everything was preparing itself for another long ice age. He never had the best of luck wherever he went.

He walked onward, the snow covering the middle of his calves with every step, and with little distance he noticed large tree trunks. The Doctor was ecstatic to find that he was actually someplace where he could find some form of help. He knew some of the townspeople lived in the trunks of trees, at least that’s what he recalled the last time he visited, and to the best of his ability came to the nearest trunk and started hitting his fist against the rough bark. Disappointedly, as he continued to do so, most of the trees weren’t hollow, and he slumped. Regardless, he kept pounded on every tree he could see in the hopes of finding another person. His coat billowed away from his body the moment he started rapping, making him feel even colder. He tried shouting, but his voice was quickly lost in the fast flurry of snow.

To his surprise, a warm, golden glow from what he thought to be a door opened up beside a tree he recently knocked on, and immediately he gravitated towards it. A human-looking person stood in the doorway, an older, wrinkly woman with long fingers and pale eyes. She wore a dark cloak, with long white-brown hair lying flat against her bosom. The old woman didn’t have to get a glimpse of the Doctor for long to know that he was in desperate need of help. Trying to talk outside in the cold weather was nearly impossible. The Doctor felt the gradual flow of warmth travel through him as he drifted further inside, relieved. He kept repeating his thanks over and over again, already feeling better.

He nearly collapsed on the wooden floor, surprising the older woman. “Hello, there!” he said with mock excitement, his grin manic as always as he tried to catch his breath. “Mind if I come in?”

“My goodness, child!” the old woman exclaimed. “What were you doing out there?”

The Doctor, soaked from the snow and shrugging off his coat and converse, sat down against the wooden wall as he tried to stay awake. “I got lost.” He was thirsty, swallowing his saliva. “As you do when you’re helping people escape this weather, eh? I’ve been trapped out in the weather for… 12 hours, 32 minutes, 28 seconds, I think?”

“You’ve been out there since this dreadful weather came about?”

He could only nod, fighting with his body to stay awake and drink in the warmth of the house. He could almost feel his entire body thaw, though the shivering indicated that he needed to strip his wet pinstriped suit jacket or become ill. He left his pants and dress shirt on but was still shivering.

The old woman looked at him, full of concern and helped him to his feet. “Oh… you poor thing! You look exhausted and cold and soaked to the bone!” She wrapped her arms around across his shoulders as she helped him up. “And, good heavens, you’re thin!” 

Part of him wanted to laugh, but he was starting to feel as thin as people have described, his body exhausted. “Weeellll… I tend to get that a lot,” he said, rubbing at his abdomen as he heard his stomach growl. 

The elderly woman seemed to notice his hunger. “Well, don’t just stand here! Please, please… come inside before you catch a cold!”

“Can do!” said the Doctor. “Allons-y!”

She laughed at his contagious energy, rushing about as she helped get him settled in the cozy dining room that was situated in the kitchen. There weren’t any windows at all in the house (other than a few small holes put in for the exchange of oxygen), which the Doctor appreciated. The last thing he wanted to see was snow. It felt safer being encased in a tree, and the earthy smell of the bark was comforting to his senses. It felt nice, if a bit claustrophobic. In a way, the warmth that soaked into his body felt like the familiar warmth of the TARDIS.

By then he was wrapping himself in a blanket provided by his host, his shivering dying down as the old woman, whose name he learned to be Holly, gave him a warm glass of milk. It was down his throat in minutes, a few drops dripping down his chin and onto his shirt, appreciating the much-needed nutrients.

“My, my, someone’s awfully peckish,” Holly noted, smiling amusingly at his enthusiastic gulps while she was taking something out of earth’s equivalent to a freezer.

Wiping away his milk mustache, the Doctor said, “Never been more thrilled to have a glass of milk in my life.” He cracked a smile, still tasting the milk and wanting more. “I… I don’t mean to trouble you at all, but is it all right if I have something to eat before I go? I of course don’t want to keep you, with me intruding and all that jazz.”

Holly’s face lit up with pure glee, which surprised the Doctor. “Of course you can, sweetheart! I don’t mind the company. It’s been a while since I’ve been greeted with an unexpected guest.” 

He smiled warmly, relief all over his face. “I appreciate it so much, you have no idea…” The Doctor heard his stomach growling again, and knowing he’ll finally have something to eat made his body relax with anticipation. Holly heard his stomach protest, and instantly she was on her feet. “Do you need some help preparing anything?” he asked.

“Oh, stop it,” she said to him, waving her hand dismissively before rustling his hair affectionately, catching him off guard. “You just sit down and keep warm, young man. I’ll take care of it; don’t you worry about me.” In a shorter time than he assumed, food was ready for consumption as he relaxed at the table, feeling the cold zap his usual strength away. 

The Doctor didn’t expect so much food to be served. There was warm soup, pot pie with an alien meat being the main source, a mashed starch which he thought was similar to potatoes, a purple vegetable he didn’t recognize, a poultry dish, fresh bread, and finally, his personal favorite of the group, banana cream pie. 

“Wow, you sure like to cook for ten, eh?” said the Doctor, smelling the aroma and practically drooling on the table. “Smells brilliant!”

Holly was willing to do everything for him, which the Doctor wasn’t comfortable with but accepted it since she was kind enough to not let him stay out in the cold, putting out a plate and eating utensils for him. He wasn’t willing to complain about being taken care of when he was feeling anything but up to par. He couldn’t help but feel mildly uncomfortable with that, though, and he couldn’t put a finger on why. 

“Wait… is this all for me?” the Doctor asked, noticing how she didn’t set down a plate for herself. 

“Of course!” Holly replied as she set the table. “Why?”

“Believe me, I’m not protesting against it but… it’s just a lot of food. Aren’t you going to have any?”

“No, I wasn’t. This was left over from a previous gathering, and I have no interest in finishing it. After all, they are bound to come back for seconds once they return. Besides, I thought you could use the extra helpings.” 

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m famished, then,” he stated, cocking his eyebrow at her comments that he catalogued for later. 

He eagerly dug in a good helping of each entrée, and maybe a bit more than necessary of the pie before swallowing it all down. Whether it was because he was starving or not, everything tasted wonderful, and he told her so repeatedly. The food almost tasted too delicious to be real yet judging by his dwindling hunger it was feeding him well, giving him what he’d been thinking about for days.

After about a half hour of eating with a second slice of pie gobbled down, the Doctor finally felt satisfied, tummy so full of dinner that he thought he might pop. There was plenty of left overs despite his gorging, but the extra slice of pie was enough to do him in. He felt like he’d bitten off more than he could chew, but it didn’t bother him as much as an empty stomach had. He leaned back against the chair, his hands in his lap, slowly shutting his eyes as he fought against sleep. He didn’t want to overstay his welcome, but even the chair was feeling comfortable to him and he hadn’t had a proper sleeping time in a few days, as he didn’t normally require it. The storm had definitely taken a toll on him, he thought. 

“How did you know banana cream pie was my favorite?” he joked. 

Holly came over to give him a pat to his head. “I had a feeling you had a sweet tooth.”

The closeness she exhibited made him slightly leery but took a good note of it as his drooping eyelids pushed the thoughts aside. He wanted a bed so badly, and with his stomach as full as it was, it was clouding his thinking. He rubbed his swollen paunch, feeling how tight his dress shirt was against his skin. 

“Feeling full?” he heard her ask.

“Mm hmm,” he mumbled sleepily, hiccupping softly from all of the lovely food digesting inside his belly. He could feel her smile from his response. 

“Do you want some more before I put it away?” she asked. 

The Doctor let out a laugh. “Oh, no. I’m not sure I can fit anymore in to be honest.”

“You sure?” she asked. “I still have a little pie left if you want another helping. I’ve been trying to get rid of all of this food, so I’m quite thankful you’ve got such an appetite.”

He could still smell the pie from where he sat, tempted to have another slice. It still smelled amazing, even when he was full and wasn’t as eager to shove food down his throat. As he tried to make up his mind, he could have sworn he felt his stomach grumble. How could he still be hungry, even a little bit? 

“Weelllll… I’d have to be thick to say no to pie,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck has he tried to stifle a yawn. “Why not, might as well.” He cut himself a small portion, poking the slice with his fork and popped it in his mouth, making a happy sound as he gulped. “I swear this pie just keeps tasting better each time.” 

By the time he finished, he could feel his stomach stretch from all of his voracious eating. He felt uncomfortable by how much he let himself swallow, but he knew it was so worth it. The food was heavenly beyond words. Holly was an amazing cook, and he knew that if he didn’t stop eating now then he might never stop. He found it odd how she once again asked if he wanted anymore. He knew, however, that older women, like the typical grandmotherly-type, had the tendency to feed anyone who came to visit, as if she expected them to have a few noticeable rib bones. He had no choice but to refuse her offer. 

“I can’t eat another bite,” he said sleepily, rubbing his eyes with his fingers as he let a hand fall to his belly. “And when I say I can’t, I really mean that I _can’t_. That was the best meal I’ve had in ages. I swear if I eat any more, I’ll burst.” 

“That’s wonderful to hear,” she replied. “You’re such a skinny young man, so I had no choice but to ask you again. Thank goodness I got something in you, you poor thing.”

The Doctor chuckled awkwardly in response, slightly put off by her behavior. Something was wrong but he didn’t know why. He felt much more exhausted than before, but chalked it up to being tired, and if anything, his body was reacting appropriately to the change in temperature with a warm meal in his belly. For once, he didn’t want to think about anything at all, as his eyes were drooping dangerously.

Holly touched his cheek lovingly and gave him a knowing smile. “You look so tired, sweetheart. No way am I letting you get back out there, and don’t you dare protest!”

The Doctor practically sighed with relief but didn’t let it show. “It’s really not an issue, I’ll just be on my wa—”

“Oh, stop it, now,” she said, mockingly scolding him. “You’re welcome to stay for the night. You’ve been out in that dreadful weather all day, you must be tired. Just relax a little while, sweetheart. In the time being, I’ll make sure you’re properly fed to put some strength back in you.”

“Thank you so much,” he said, grateful. “Really, I can’t thank you enough for your hospitality. I promise I’ll be out the door in the morning… if the blizzards let up, that is.” 

Holly could only smile. “All right, now. No more talk. It’s time you should be in bed. You can hardly keep your eyes open. Run along, now.” She showed him to a soft bed somewhere deep inside the trunk, and without a second thought the Doctor had his body under the covers. He was asleep within a minute, his mind at ease.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor notices a startling symptom, making this predicament a whole lot more challenging than he anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things pick up a bit this time, and gets just a bit dark, too! Also, whump! The next chapter I think should be the last.

Hungry. That was the first thing he felt the moment he opened his eyes. He wasn’t just hungry—he was _starving_. After being well rested, the grumbling of his famished stomach was the first thing that confused him. His nose caught the scent of something cooking in the other room, most likely Holly making breakfast… and immediately he felt himself craving it. 

_Didn’t I just eat a big meal last night?_ he wondered. He could still taste the remains of yesterday’s dinner that was generously offered to him, and as if in response his belly grumbled again. The Doctor definitely recognized something happening to his body, and yet he was too stupid and exhausted to notice it sooner, and how could he? After the horrible weather and his few days of little food and sleep anyway, of course he was willing to enter a stranger’s home. For some reason he was having trouble recalling the previous events of yesterday. He knew this was a bad sign. Already his mind was racing when just yesterday he could hardly think at all.

“Of course you forgot, you stupid Time Lord,” he said to himself. “Get lost in the wilderness and the first thing you do is lose your mind once someone offers you a tasty offering. Bloody brilliant. This body never ceases to amaze me.” 

Instinctively he placed a hand to his stomach but found that it didn’t feel like the body he was so accustomed to. He widened his eyes in surprise, shoving the covers off of his body to find that his pants were noticeably tight, as well as his dress shirt. He remembered feeling so full to the point of bursting, but now just hours after a good night’s rest the fabric of his shirt was sticking to him like a second skin. He had, much to his chagrin, gotten quite plump. His belly hung over his trousers, straining his shirt as well as his ability to breathe in his clothes. Sitting up right was a pain, and he had to adjust the best he could to accommodate for his larger girth. 

“So much for being fit,” he said to himself, fiddling with the buttons, praying that they wouldn’t break off. He shuffled a bit in place, trying to get his trousers to fit more comfortably around his middle, but found that it was sitting uncomfortably tight and making his stomach bulge outward more. “Could’ve been worse.” Immediately he thought of the causes, ruffling his hair. He swirled the taste of last night’s dinner in his mouth, trying to ignore the cravings. He reached for his sonic screwdriver but remembered that he left his jacket near the front door, which made him groan in annoyance and desperation. He needed it to give himself a complete analysis. 

The next thing he knew, his mind was racing with every possibility in the book, all of them not being good. It seemed as though some thoughts were coming back to him, strangely enough. And he knew that Holly was the reason why. But damn his head, he couldn’t remember! Maybe he was drugged? After analyzing the tastes still in his mouth, the answer was a resounding yes. The meals he was given had definitely resulted in a minor case of amnesia, as well as the current problem parked on his waist. He pinched the newly formed flesh there, wondering how it could have accumulated as quickly as it had. 

Every instinct told him that his host was not what she seemed, and he knew it the moment she started commenting on his physique. But he was just so tired, and hungry, and he had succumbed to basic urges because he needed the rest. He didn’t have too long to think much more. 

“Oh, good, you’re awake!” 

The Doctor whipped his head to see the door to his little cozy bedroom opened, Holly coming in with breakfast. There were fresh donuts, traditional British breakfast foods such as steak and beans on toast, stacks upon stacks of pancakes, and an assortment of foreign alien foods that he could only recall eating once elsewhere. All were served in huge portions. The smell alone made his mouth water, and he wanted it. Badly. He paused, realizing just how bad these cravings were getting. He tried to control himself, knowing for certain now that this woman was the cause of this mess, if him drooling over the smells of her meals in particular were any clue. The last thing he needed was to consume the food that was costing him his sanity. It did smell _amazing_ , though, he had to admit.

As she got closer, the overwhelming scent of all of the delicious-looking food in front of him was making him dizzy. No wonder he could hardly think when it was drifting around his nose, tempting him to give in and have a taste. He swallowed, feeling nervous.

“Did you sleep well?” he heard her ask as she set the tray of food down near his feet.

“Um… yes, I did,” he answered simply, thinking too much about why his head was starting to feel funny. “Feeling a little off, but… nevertheless I’m good.” 

_Stop talking._

He didn’t get nervous easily, but with cravings at an all-time high and his stomach making all sorts of noises, he knew that if he didn’t get out now then he might never leave. He still tasted the chemicals from the meals in his mouth, and every time he swallowed his saliva the temptation grew stronger and he knew his resolve was crumbling. It didn’t take too long for his stomach to start growling loudly once again, and like he expected Holly perked up attentively.

“I came just in time!” she said. “So early in the morning and you’re already famished, you poor thing.”

“Oh, no, please,” the Doctor said with a sheepish grin, trying to make up an excuse to leave, finding his body was a little uncoordinated. “I’ve already overstayed my welcome and I’m really not that—” More growling, and it was almost enough for him to appease to its needs and eat everything in sight. He tried to hide how hungry he really felt, but Holly knew what was going on. Sometimes he really hated how smart he was.

Holly, in response, could only chuckle and say, “Nonsense, young man, it’s clear you’re quite hungry and in need of some breakfast, hmm?” There was a glint in her eyes that meant that she was onto him. And he knew it. She put the tray of food closer to the front of the bed, his eyes immediately going to it as though it were calling his name. “Go on, now. No need to hide your appetite from me, dear.”

He was trying much too hard to keep himself from digging into the lovely food, but at any moment his resolve was going to crumble. His belly grumbled uncomfortably, making him wince with a hand on his paunch. The Doctor licked his lips, glancing at Holly and back at the food, trying desperately not to think about just how hungry he was yet couldn’t seem to stop himself. 

_Maybe… maybe just a bite or two. It couldn’t hurt._

“Well… if you say so,” he said. “You’ve been very generous and I appreciate it.” The Doctor felt his body sigh with relief once he agreed, his pupils dilating with pleasure as he stared at the food with longing. His response surprised him, yet he couldn’t seem to stop himself from saying it. He said his statement almost distantly, as though he were in a fog.

Holly patted his cheek in the loving yet predatory way that she usually exhibited. “Yes, now go on, sweetheart. Eat up. You’re still very thin.”

She didn’t have to tell him twice. He grabbed the nearest breakfast pastry before he could blink and bit into it, barely chewing before swallowing. He couldn’t help but moan, his brain happy that it was being given a dose of the chemicals laced in the servings of fresh food. He couldn’t seem to think, it was scaring him a bit. He felt his senses dulling slightly, and he was struggling to keep himself grounded, yet his body demanded that he feed himself as though his life depended on it. The sedative effect of the chemicals, whatever they were, made him feel a bit loopy and delightfully relaxed, despite the thoughts in the back of his head screaming at him to snap out of it and run like hell. Yet he grinned almost drunkenly, licking his lips absentmindedly. 

Despite his promise to himself to only have a few bites, his body betrayed him as he moved on to other entrées, Holly watching him on the sidelines with a small, satisfied grin. The Doctor found that he couldn’t stop stuffing himself, ravenous and eager to taste everything he was given. He consumed the donuts and toast within minutes, the sugary and salty tastes of the rich food much stronger than he ever remembered them to be. He hummed pleasantly, sucking on his sticky fingers from the pancakes’ syrup as he grumbled back a small burp, having devoured a few of them in the hopes that it would stop the endless growling of his stomach. After sipping a bit of his perfectly warm cup of tea, he dove in again, not hesitating to clean out the tray as he moved on to the other random breakfast assortments from other planets. 

It was no time at all until most, if not all, of the food was cleaned out, and he felt much fuller than he was last night. His protruding tummy felt heavy and tight from the unneeded calories, yet he continued to lick every crumb from his plate mindlessly despite there being very little left. 

The Doctor looked down at his stomach where he sat, his head swimming, noticing with chagrin that a few buttons had popped out of the holes from all the food sitting inside it. This seemed to please Holly, who was watching intently for him to finish up the remainder of his meal. Already the affects were taking a hold of him as he grew sleepy, and he tried to wake himself up. For some reason, it was even more challenging than the last time he tried to talk himself out of it. He felt the room swaying beyond his control. A hiccup escaped his mouth suddenly, his belly telling him that he had eaten more than enough to satisfy him as it grumbled happily.

“Glad to see you enjoyed your meals,” she cooed, rubbing her fingers in his hair, giving his tummy a gentle pat. “You ate everything on your plate, like a good boy. Now… rest your eyes.” Her tone was eerily calm, and once again his Time Lord brain was telling him to do anything other than sit there, to get away from her because she was dangerous and she obviously had nefarious purposes, but he couldn’t seem to move, or have the urge to. He found that he wasn’t caring, the addictive chemicals affecting his ability to function. 

The next thing he knew, he had nodded off again.

* * *

The Doctor awoke dazed, shaking his head in bewilderment. He was still in the same bed, and this time he recalled what had happened for the most part. He knew he had eaten more, but for how long or why he wasn’t certain. His brain was still foggy, but he found that his mind had cleared slightly, the chemicals from his previous meal dwindling out of his system ever so slowly. He wondered why these strange sensations weren’t disappearing faster with his ability to remove toxins from his body. Swallowing his saliva, the reminder of what he craved returned with a vengeance. His belly was practically roaring at him now, and he gasped at the sensation.

Suddenly, he was desperate. He went to sit up, to stop the cravings before they got worse, but his belly had prevented him from moving. He looked down, noticing that he had grown fatter, this time making it hard to join the popped buttons of his shirt, and it was getting close to tearing where the buttons met. He couldn’t seem to move properly, not accustomed to the new weight as he felt exhausted. His trousers had become difficult to breathe in and unbuttoned the trousers to give himself relief. His belly overflowed past the zipper, freeing his paunch with a jiggle.

And then it started happening again. The smells, the delicious smells that were coming closer and he recalled what they were the moment they entered his olfactory sensors.

Holly then arrived through the door, as though she sensed if he was awake, with not one, not two, but _five_ banana cream pies. The Doctor almost salivated at the sight, but quickly realized what was going on as his memory of the past came back.

“Oh, Rassilon…” he said under his breath, shutting his eyes and shaking his head in an attempt to clear it as the smells were already affecting him. He gripped the blanket beside him.

“Good afternoon, dearie,” said Holly cheerfully. “I thought you’d like a little treat. I’m sure by now you’re looking for a bit of a snack.”

“What are you doing to me,” said the Doctor, his tone icy. It wasn’t phrased as a question.

Holly feigned innocence, as he expected. Though she was a little surprised to hear him ask. “Why, being hospitable of course.”

The Doctor felt a wave of cravings go through him, causing his vision to cloud, but he forced them down. “Don’t play games with me, woman,” he said, trying to appear quite angry despite how he was feeling. “You’ve been lacing your meals with something and it’s causing me to lose control, now tell me what you’re playing at.” 

Holly watched him grip the sheets, his knuckles white. She smiled smugly. “I don’t know what you mean, you silly boy.”

“Oh, shut up, I’m not as dumb as you think,” said the Doctor, yet from where he was sitting, he wasn’t making much of an effort to move. He was hopelessly distracted by the pies she prepared for him, and the old woman could tell that he wasn’t winning a losing battle. “You think you can just take advantage of me like this! I’ve got friends in high places and they won’t be too thrilled with what you’re doing. You’re breaking intergalactic law and the Shadow Procla—”

Holly had moved so quickly he wasn’t sure he even registered her as a figure, and before he knew it, she had gripped his head, a serving of the pie shoved into his eager mouth. The Doctor almost gasped, the flavors tingling his tongue and he wanted to scream. He was so close, so close to being aware and yet the moment he got a taste he was back at square one. 

_Spit it out, spit it out, spit it out!_

He didn’t, he couldn’t. Holly did not leave his presence until she heard him swallow, and the moment he did the edges of his mind were blurring again. His body relaxed, as he no longer gripped the sheets. Wait… what was he so angry about? 

“Now, little one… didn’t you want some pie?” she asked innocently, her tone sickly sweet.

The Doctor couldn’t seem to register her. He stared at the pie, and before he could even think anymore, he had sat up and grabbed the first one he saw. Holly retreated from his side, knowing that he was going to start gorging himself again.

Every bite made him moan out sounds he never thought could come out of his mouth. He felt himself slipping from reality, his only focus on consuming every last crumb of food in front of him. It was clear that his enjoyment of the banana cream pie was not lost on his host, as she clearly wanted to appease his ever-increasing appetite.

His belly growled louder, almost painfully, clearly not satisfied even though he had consumed two pies already. The Doctor reached for the third, using his hands to pick up the pre-cut slices and greedily eat faster. He was eating so rapidly that he was struggling to not make a mess, as he licked his lips and fingers clean before shoving more into him. Mumbling a burp and a hiccup, he felt his expanding tummy start to take up more room around him already. 

The Doctor didn’t know what was happening to him, his brain flooding with dopamine, so pleasurable to his primal urges that he couldn’t get enough of it, his fat belly causing one of the buttons to pop off for good. This seemed to startle him for a bit, as he glanced downward to notice the little hair on his tummy showing through where the button once was.

It didn’t seem to stop him, as he had started on the fourth pie. He wasn’t even registering just how much he was consuming, as though his body was a bottomless pit and there was no end in sight. The Doctor swayed dangerously once he managed to grab the pie, feeling the effects of the chemicals on his body as he periodically gripped the headboard for balance. 

He was so focused on the flavor, the aroma, everything that was delicious, that the sounds coming from the kitchen didn’t even make him look up. Holly had disappeared, and he was alone with his food. 

The fifth pie had come to him, and he gasped at the ecstasy of the final pie entering his system. It seemed to get even more rich and tasty the more he was giving in, as his sense of consciousness shut down completely. All he cared about was the pie.

He felt gentle, soft hands on his face and neck, seeing specks of blonde hair in his peripheral vision. He caught a scent of a familiar perfume, with those same hands attempting to pry him away from his meal. He growled, shoving the random voice away, seeing that the final pie was almost done, and he wanted it inside of him _now_.

“Doctor! Doctor, snap out of it, look at me!”

The voice sounded faded and distant, as though he were underwater. Who was that? She sounded so familiar…

The next thing he knew, a dark flash ambushed him to the right, a sharp pin prick hitting his neck, and he slumped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is rescued, and feeling just a tad bit sick. But that's okay, he's got Rose.

Rose sat down on the Doctor’s makeshift bed in a small room, unsure of what to make of what she had witnessed. Something in his eyes when she saw him didn’t look right, and it disturbed her. She grabbed his hand, rubbing her thumb against his knuckles. He shifted slightly in his sleep, and she couldn’t help but smile at the knowledge that he was found, and safe. The woman who had kept him hostage was no longer a problem, which she was entirely grateful for. The Doctor wouldn’t be happy to know that they killed her, but she decided to omit that information until they were back in the TARDIS.

One of the locals entered the room, a medical doctor that she hadn’t seen before. The locals’ skin was a very pale, marbled sky blue, reminding Rose of a moving ice sculpture, with large noses used for circulating the cold air, their bodies much hairier than the average humanoid. She looked at him expectedly, standing up to greet him. 

“Good evening, Miss Tyler,” said the medical doctor, putting a tentative and comforting hand on her shoulder. “I’m Dr. Unstava Manix. I’ve been called in to help with your… Doctor?” The medical doctor’s voice seemed confused at his patient’s name but didn’t seem to question any further about it.

Rose let out a relieved sigh. “God… I’ve been so worried. What’s wrong with ‘im? I know you weren’t there when we got there but he was… he wasn’t ‘imself. It was like he was in a trance, it was so weird.”

“A trance?”

“He… he wouldn’t stop eating what was in front of him, even when I was yellin’ at him to stop. It’s like he knew I was there but didn’t know it was me?”

Unstava nodded in understanding, the pieces coming together. “He’s been the victim of a pastovore, I’m afraid. They’re a sentient race normally not from this planet, but they are notorious for preying on tourists. We aren’t their normal prey, so it’s not surprising that when I walked in your friend wasn’t one of us. They are from a neighboring planet, one that’s warmer. They started coming around during the last few hundred years, once our planet was warm enough to sustain them. I’m surprised there’s one still around during this cold time of year, they usually hibernate.”

Rose wrinkled her nose in confusion, focused on one part of Unstava’s explanation. “How do you mean, ‘prey?’”

Before the medical doctor could answer, the Doctor himself was stirring, slowly sitting up, his belly making it hard for him to move again. Rose noticed that, because of how much he had eaten, he looked like he put on even more weight, even though his rescue was a mere few hours ago. She was thankful they had grabbed his things when they left the tree, or else he would be struggling to stay warm in the clothes that were threatening to tear. Rose was immediately at his side, holding him steady as he jerked slightly to his right.

“Hello Doctor,” Rose said gently, smiling at seeing him awake, cupping his cheek. Yet she frowned when she noticed his expression. He was blinking a lot, disoriented, with half hooded eyes and judging from his uncoordinated body, was still being affected by whatever that pastovore gave him. He was able to look at her, but she might as well had been a ghost. Most worrying of all, was that he wasn’t talking. Since his regeneration he never seemed to stop, but he was rendered almost silent by this predicament. 

Dr. Manix approached the Doctor as Rose rubbed his arm, taking out a small flashlight from his pocket. Even when Unstava shined a flashlight right into one of his eyes, the Doctor didn’t flinch, only swayed his head backward before Rose held it in place.

“Oh dear,” said Unstava.

Rose’s breath hitched. “What? What is it, what’s wrong?”

“All I can say is that I’m glad you found him, because you got there just in time. His eyes are extremely dilated, and glassy. No movement, even when I shined a light. Not to mention he’s swaying more than I do after a round of drinks. The pastovore had drugged him up good.” The Doctor wasn’t really responding, a small, content smile on his face, and Rose heard his belly start aching for more. The Doctor put a hand to it, swallowing air and groaning slightly.

Rose suddenly stiffened. “Wait… when you said prey, do you mean the Doctor was going to be—”

“The main course? Yes. Pastovores secrete a toxin from a gland on their bodies, and they use it to taint the meals for their victims, enticing them in with comforting words. They’re pretty cunning. The Doctor, here, had he had just a few more large meals before you arrived, would have probably been primed and ready to eat.”

Rose wanted to be sick at having known that a predator was using something on their own person to poison him. She shivered at that, disgusted at the idea of it and trying not to picture how the process even worked. She shook her head. “God when you say it like that I just wanna throw up,” she laughed breathlessly. “That must explain why he couldn’t stop eating. That poison or somethin’ must have made it impossible to.”

“Correct,” said Unstava. “It basically keeps them calm, delirious, and content, not to mention constantly hungry.”

Rose gingerly rubbed his swollen paunch as a way to comfort him, which was still making loud, hungry noises. “Yeah, I can see that. She was fattenin’ him up for a feast. Seems you overdone it, didn’t you, Doctor?”

The Doctor only swallowed again, resulting in another famished growl from deep in his gut. His eyes slightly widened, and he looked like he was preparing to stand up. Unstava and Rose simultaneously held him back down, though Unstava didn’t appear surprised by the Doctor’s behavior.

“Doctor, you gotta rest, yeah?” said Rose, running a hand through the hairs on the back of his neck. “You’ve not been feeling well, eatin’ yourself sick like that.”

It was on deaf ears, the hunger getting worse, as he gasped softly at the sensation. His eyes looked desperate, and for the first time since he woke up his eyes seemed to gain clarity. Everything was moving in slow motion, blurring and spinning, as he looked at Rose and then at Unstava.

“How long is this gonna last? He’s looking hungrier by the minute.”

“I’ll get the medicine,” Unstava said urgently, as he sprinted out of the room. Rose made sure to keep the Doctor calm, as he was licking his lips again as though to continue where he left off.

“More…” she heard him say, and she was relieved that he was talking. He tried shoving her off him, but he was thankfully dizzy and uncoordinated enough to not deter his companion.

“No, no!” Rose said, and she heard him whimper. “Just keep it together for a little while longer, okay? He’s coming back with the medicine—”

“ _More._ ”

Unstava came back just in time, with an 8-ounce glass filled with a pinkish, milky substance. “Doctor, I have something for you,” he said, tilting the glass towards him, as though to entice him. 

The Doctor caught a whiff of the medicine, his hunger unbearable as his eyes turned black with hunger, his nostrils flaring. It smelled just as delicious as the food he craved, and he barely hesitated before grabbing the glass. Rose couldn’t believe it, as he started draining it in no time at all. She’d never seen him so out of control but was thankful that he was given a cure. 

“Don’t worry, Miss Tyler, I made sure that it mimicked the smell and taste of the toxins,” Unstava explained, taking back the glass once the Doctor was satisfied. “He’ll be satiated in no time.”

“What does it do?” Rose asked.

“It calms the stomach, basically ridding the cravings on the spot,” Unstava explained. “Though he will be a bit sick for a while, I’m afraid. He’s had too much of everything at once, so his body will be adjusting. Everything you see is part of the process, so don’t be alarmed.”

The Doctor still looked dazed, but the moment he felt the medicine hit his stomach he sighed with relief as though he had another large meal, a gentle hand rubbing the underside of his belly as he hiccupped. He covered his mouth, still looking a bit loopy, as his stomach grumbled.

Rose rubbed his arm again, getting his attention. “How you feelin’, Doctor? You okay?”

His response was another louder hiccup, surprising even him, followed by a small burp as he shook his head lazily as though to wake himself up. Already Rose could tell by the look in his eyes that his head was already clearing. She was seeing the familiar chocolate brown of his eyes, and she felt so relieved that she rested her head against his shoulder in a half-hug. She could tell by his slightly swaying body that he wasn’t all there yet. 

“Thank you,” Rose said simply, looking at Unstava. Said medical doctor grinned back, looking pleased himself.

“It was my pleasure. From what people have told me, he saved a lot of people during that blizzard. Had he not interfered, we might have grieved instead of celebrated the season this year. Our winters are, after all, quite brutal. It was the least I could do.”

The Doctor seemed to register what he was seeing, because he looked at Rose’s hands as they joined with his, his eyes meeting hers. Rose could see that his mind was no longer clouded, and if it was, his perception was not nearly as dazed. 

“Hello,” he said simply, smiling slightly. Much to his chagrin, yet another hiccup came out of his mouth without his control, making his belly jump up. He blushed, covering his mouth again as he smothered another one. “Sorry…” 

Rose giggled. “Hello! Welcome back to reality.”

“Blimey, my head,” said the Doctor, almost to himself. “’M still feeling a bit out of sorts, if I’m gonna be honest.” Rose was surprised to hear him hiccup again, which were starting to get more aggressive by their sound, as though they hurt. She giggled at him again. The Doctor looked at her in confusion.

“Didn’t think you could get hiccups, you know, with your superior biology and all that,” Rose teased.

“Oi!” said the Doctor, his tone playful, proving Rose’s point as he tried to smother a hiccup once again. It only made her laugh harder.

“They’re all squeaky and cute,” Rose continued, knowing that saying that would rile him up.

“Cute? _Cute?_ Rose Tyler, how dare y— _HIC!_ ” He stopped talking, embarrassed as he flushed. Rose hid her face against his shoulder with a laugh.

Rose turned back to Unstava, who had watched the exchange with amusement. “Oh yeah, he’s back in business.”

Dr. Manix chuckled, turning towards the Doctor now that he was coherent. “Nice to officially meet you this time, Doctor. I will tell you that you’ll be feeling a bit under the weather for a while. You were heavily drugged up on the pastovore’s poison, so you might experience a bit of nausea.”

“Pastovore!” the Doctor exclaimed, his eyes taking on the excited glee that Rose loved so much as Unstava looked startled by his outburst. “I knew I recognized her! They shouldn’t be allowed here! They’re basically trespassing! That’s very much illeg— _HIC!_ —oh, _never mind_ then.” He pouted, finding that the nausea that Dr. Manix warned him about was starting to surface. “Oh, no, now that doesn’t feel too nice.” He put a hand to his belly as it decided to gurgle uncomfortably.

“Already feelin’ nauseous, no time like the present,” Rose said.

The Doctor felt pain shoot through his middle. He groaned, shutting his eyes tightly. “Oh, Rassilon…” He gripped his belly, rubbing the center of it in the hopes that it would sooth the ache. “Yeah… yeah, I think I had just a bit too much of everything.”

“It shouldn’t be anything detrimental, and the only symptoms are what the Doctor is experiencing currently. Just get some rest, eat as you would normally and the weight should drop off soon,” Unstava explained.

“You make it sound so easy,” Rose said as she grabbed her coat.

Unstava laughed. “Yeah, but thankfully the poison leaves as quickly as it came. You just need time. I have to tend to more of my patients, so I’m thankful that this all worked out in the end. Have a good day you two, stay warm, and stay out of trouble!”

“Thank you, we’ll try!” Rose said as Dr. Manix left the room. 

“Okay, Rose, back to the TARDIS, and off this bloody planet,” the Doctor said quickly, eager to get out of a confined space. Suddenly, a burp escaped him before he could stop it, a hiccup soon to follow as he quickly covered his lips again. His face was beat red, Rose trying not to laugh at him. “I never want banana cream pie again.” The thought of it made his nausea worse, as he stood up to grab his suit jacket and overcoat.

However, it became clear to Rose that any attempt to put his suit jacket back on was a fruitless effort. The Doctor tried to connect the button in the center with a huff, but it wouldn’t budge. It was stuck halfway from them meeting. Rose stifled a giggle at his expense.

“Having trouble there?” she couldn’t help but tease with her tongue between her teeth as the Doctor shot her a glare. 

“Oh, bugger off,” he grunted back, sucking in his stomach in the hopes of it working. It didn’t. He let his breath go, his belly jiggling back into place. He noticed that his fly was still undone from when he was trapped with Holly and tried his best to zip it back up past the new added weight. That didn’t much work either. He heard Rose behind him, still trying not to laugh but failing miserably.

“’M sorry Doctor, it’s just…” she started, but it ended with a snort that the Doctor couldn’t help but find absolutely adorable.

“Well, when you’re done laughing at me, we can g— _HIC!_ ” The hiccup surprised him, his hand to his chest. “Oh, bloody hell, I thought they were gone.”

“Must have been from all the food you stuffed into ya, Doctor,” Rose said, finally able to stop her laughing. “I know when I eat too much, I get a horrible case myself.”

“Well, having f— _HIC!_ —five pies shoved into you definitely falls under the ‘eating too much category.’”

Rose stared at him. “Wait… so when we found you that was the fifth pie?”

The Doctor nodded, his flush prevalent again.

“Blimey, Doctor, no wonder you’re feelin’ sick,” she said, at his side again as she took his arm. She heard his stomach growl uncomfortably, and she noticed him wince. “You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, course I will!” the Doctor said brightly, flashing her a smile. “Just a tummy ache, nothing I can’t handle. Now can we please leave?”

“Couldn’t agree with you more!”

They made their way past the little village, saying their quick goodbyes, as they approached the TARDIS. She was parked not too far away, out in a field where the falling snow was starting to gather near the doors. 

“You know, Doctor,” Rose began, as the Doctor waited for her to finish her sentence. She felt him jolt from a concealed hiccup. “With all this added weight and all…” She gave his belly a little pat. “It’s sort of cute. You look… comfy. It almost feels—”

“Don’t say it.”

“ _Domestic._ ” The Doctor groaned, half in annoyance and half in jest. “Just… getting comfortable and soft an’ then you settle down. You know, normal _human_ stuff. Isn’t that nice? I think it’s nice. And a bit sweet. Charming, even.”

The Doctor was not impressed, sniffing dramatically. “That’s it, Tyler, we’re done. You’re through. You’re going home to your mother.”

Rose laughed heartily at that once he unlocked the TARDIS doors. “Doctor, c’mon!”

“Nope, you heard me right!” They entered the TARDIS and shut the doors. “It’s over, Rose! You have wounded me!”

The sounds of Rose’s laughter faded along with the TARDIS’s engine, as she materialized off the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm free! Finals are over! And now I can finish this story! I don't know about other stories to put up here, so if there are suggestions, then feel free to drop them down in the comments or whatever. I do really enjoy these story-driven ones, rather than just write ones based on fetish material as a whole. It adds a bit of substance :)


End file.
